Boating enthusiasts typically must wade through the water when launching their boats from a trailer. The trailer and boat are usually towed behind a truck or other vehicle. During the launch, the trailer and boat are maneuvered down a ramp or incline and into the water. The water depth may depend upon many factors such as the amount of incline of the ramp, the rainfall for that season, and so on. To launch the boat successfully, however, the boater must submerge the trailer and boat in a sufficient depth of water so that the boat becomes buoyant and floats free of the trailer. The boat is then decoupled from the front of the trailer and hitched to the shoreline or dock, and the vehicle and trailer parked.
Intuitively, the boat, trailer, hitch and rear tires of the vehicle often must breach the water's edge to reach the depth necessary for successfully launching the boat. When this occurs, or in the event that the boater must access his boat for any reason, the boater must walk (or wade) through the water to reach the trailer and release the boat. This presents a problem when, for whatever reason, the boater does not wish to become wet. Hence, there therefore remains a need for a trailer hitch ramp assembly, which device will bridge the ground surface and the boat trailer. The present invention is directed toward meeting this need.